1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for conveying previously arranged enclosures for insertion into containers, such as cardboard boxes. The enclosures may be printed inserts relating to the product to be inserted in the container while the "products" being packaged may, for example, include vials, bottles, medicine bottles, blisterpacks, etc. The apparatus includes a product belt or chain provided with compartments into which the inserts and products are ultimately placed. The inserts are conveyed between conveyor belts and prior to insertion of the product, the inserts are delivered essentially perpendicularly to the product chain by means of a pincer insert chain which is arranged beneath the product chain which holds the insert in insert pincers.
The term "enclosures" is taken broadly to include prospectuses, instructions of use, package inserts, etc., and the term "insert" will be used throughout the specification generally to denote all types of enclosures generally.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, an apparatus of the above type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 15 86 137, published Apr. 23, 1970. In the apparatus disclosed the inserts are inserted by means of an adjustable endless conveyor belt at the middle of the product compartment. The belt has clips or insert pincers arranged such that before the inserts are brought to the product compartments the inserts are exactly centered with the products for insertion into the containers.
The basic advantage of such apparatus with respect to other apparatus which have not been described is that the inserts which ordinarily have previously been folded, can be positioned relative to a predetermined position of the product, e.g., with bottles directly opposite the flat side of the bottle neck. In the course of conveying the insert from the insert-supply, if necessary over an insert folding apparatus, the inserts are bent over a large angle, generally approximately 90.degree. and furthermore are brought from a horizontal to a vertical position. In the known apparatus the inserts must be transferred at two locations, between the enclosure or insert conveyor, namely, from an input conveyor to a transfer apparatus and further to an insert pincer conveyor. Furthermore, in order to arrange the insert lengthwise the insert must be turned from the horizontal to the vertical by means of conveyor rails, after which the insert is contoured lengthwise. Particularly, with stiff insert materials this results in a risk of distortion. The alignments at the transfer points must, depending upon insert quality and format first be exact, and depending upon the case, be adjustable whereby the reliability of the apparatus suffers. With other apparatus the inserts are clamped under the product or are placed in a pocket in the product container. A disadvantage in such a system is first that the insert can only be brought to such a position with a great deal of difficulty, and beyond that, an exact positioning of the insert in front of the product, as is necessary with many products, is not possible. Furthermore, it is known, to apply the insert to the product within the product compartment whereby the insert is momentarily taken up in front of the rear wall of an insert compartment. As a result, the location of the insert relative to the product cannot be exactly positioned. Beyond that only inserts having limited formats are available.